paradoks
by Cakue-chan
Summary: di hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, Kim Taehyung dihancurkan, untuk pertama kali. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV].


**.**

 **"Paradoks"**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 _ **pa. ra. doks. (n)** pernyataan yang seolah-olah bertentangan dengan kebenaran, tetapi kenyataannya mengandung kebenaran._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jeon Jungkook selalu berpikir bahwa Kim Taehyung memanglah seorang _aktor_ berbakat.

 _Well,_ mungkin bukan aktor dalam makna denotatif juga, atau sebenarnya, atau seperti yang orang umum pikirkan; gemerlap kemewahan, haus akan popularitas, gilanya para penggemar, meski dikekang dengan kehidupan yang tidak sepadan.

Orang mengenal Kim Taehyung sebagai pribadi yang periang, dengan konklusi unik dan aneh menjadi nama tengahnya. Ialah si Kim Taehyung. Dengan segala senyum seribu watt dan tingkahnya mengundang tawa. Aneh, namun nyata adanya.

Setidaknya, begitulah yang dunia pikirkan.

Akan tetapi, Jeon Jungkook menolaknya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia selalu berpikir Kim Taehyung memanglah seorang aktor yang hebat.

Dan seorang aktor yang hebat tak pernah ragu berlaku dusta.

.

 _"Saem,_ kenapa putih tidak bangun-bangun?"

Hari itu, minggu kedua sebelum akhir musim gugur tiba, kelas taman kanak-kanak tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung menimba ilmu dipenuhi dengan berita duka. Seekor kelinci putih yang sengaja dipelihara di taman belakang gedung terasa dingin. Matanya terpejam erat, wortel sebagai sarapannya tidak tersentuh, dan si putih tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Semua anak menangis. Menyayangkan kepergian si putih dengan berat hati. Guru mereka mengatakan bahwa kondisi si putih memang begitu lemah sejak lahir. Hanya keajaibanlah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hingga sekarang. Namun, bocah-bocah kecil itu tetap menangis. Belum mengerti maksudnya atau sengaja untuk tidak mengerti.

Jeon Jungkook ikut menangis. Teman-temannya, sebagian dari gurunya, semuanya.

Ah, tidak.

Tidak semuanya. Jungkook tidak melihat air mata di sudut mata Kim Taehyung. Ia tidak melihat rona merah di wajah bocah satu itu. Ia juga tidak mendengar Taehyung merengek seperti anak lainnya.

Bahkan dengan paras lugunya Taehyung malah bertanya. _"Saem,_ ke mana perginya mereka yang sudah mati?"

.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, Kim Taehyung dihancurkan, untuk pertama kali.

Ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk berpisah, dan dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Yang Jungkook tahu, Tuan Kim berubah menjadi seorang pemabuk berat ketika ia dipecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Nyonya Kim berusaha mendukung, Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, namun pendirian Tuan Kim selalu saja luntur. Semua itu berakhir ketika akhirnya Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari rumah dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Malam itu, Taehyung terlelap dalam pelukan ibunya. Dan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan keadaan mata ibunya yang bengkak, wajah kusam dan penuh akan gurat-gurat luka yang ditorehkan, termasuk bibir yang tak ada hentinya mengigaukan nama sang ayah.

Selang beberapa jam setelah perasaannya tenang, Taehyung menelepon Jungkook. Berkata bahwa pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

Tak lebih. Jeon Jungkook ada di sana, menemani teman semasa kecilnya dengan sabar, dan ia tak bertanya lebih jauh mengapa Taehyung tidak menangis.

Bahkan untuk esok, esoknya lagi, dan esoknya di kemudian hari, Taehyung tidak menangis.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung mendengus sinis. "Pertanyaanmu aneh."

"Aku serius, Taehyung. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau Oh Sehun hanya menganggapmu sebagai boneka mahalnya?"

Hening sejenak. Dan semua itu pecah ketika tawa Taehyung membahana. "Aku dicampakkan, Jungkook. Apa lagi yang harus kuharapkan dengan hal itu?"

.

Jungkook bukanlah pemuda labil yang dengan mudah jatuh pada kata-kata manis bermakna suka. Ayolah, ia bukan seorang pemabuk cinta. Jungkook mana mau sembarangan memberikan perasaan yang sama kepada sembarang orang pula. Kim Taehyung sebenarnya hanya pura-pura mencinta. Dan semakin jatuh terlalu dalam ketika ia akhirnya sadar bahwa perasaannya yang terjerat dalam pesona Oh Sehun hanyalah permainan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak denganku saja, Taehyung?"

Kini, sedikitnya Taehyung menyesal mengapa ia tidak melihat ke dalam hati terkecilnya kalau sebenarnya ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Jeon Jungkook.

.

Satu bulan sebelum kelulusan SMA, Jungkook mendapat kabar tidak menggembirakan.

Nyonya Kim divonis memiliki tumor otak, yang besar kemungkinan akan menjelma menjadi kanker ganas dan memakan hidupnya secara perlahan-lahan. Taehyung mengabarinya dengan nada tenang, dengan ringan, dengan segala ketegaran yang dimilikinya. Seolah ia tak pernah memikul beban yang berat. Dan Jungkook berusaha memakluminya.

Namun, ketika sore itu ia sengaja mengantar Taehyung ke halte bus dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, rasa rindu telah menggerogoti hatinya lebih dulu.

"Frekuensi pertemuan kita akan berkurang, Jungkook."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hei, hei," Jungkook terkekeh geli, lantas dengan gemas menarik kedua pipi Taehyung. Mengabaikan protes yang ditujukan untuknya secara langsung. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, dasar bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh,"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Dan berhentilah mencemaskanku, Jungkook. Setidaknya, aku akan berusaha mengirimmu pesan."

"Aku juga tahu itu," katanya lugas. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak mencemaskanmu, Tae."

"Ayolah, Jeon. Kenapa kau ini—"

"Oh, busnya sudah datang." Jungkook tertawa, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Taehyung. "Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan bahuku."

Kening mengerut dalam. "Untuk apa?"

"Menangis, tentu saja."

.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu, Taehyung?_ "

" _Baik-baik saja._ "

Jawabannya selalu sama. Taehyung seakan tersenyum, meski Jungkook tahu isi hatinya berkata implikasi.

.

 _(Paradoks.)_

.

Ponselnya berdering, malam itu.

Jungkook panik bukan main. Ia bahkan hanya sempat mengambil parka yang tertangkap matanya dan berlari keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru. Menerobos dinginnya malam di antara jalan yang mulai sepi, ketika padat khalayak tak lagi terlihat ramai.

"Kau masih di sana?" tanya Jungkook, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan semakin panik lagi ketika hening menyambutnya lewat sambungan ponsel. "Taehyung?"

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "... _ya_."

"Tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, kan?"

Suara tawa mengudara. " _Buang pikiran anehmu, Jungkook. Omong-omong, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu._ "

"Taehyung, tunggu." Ada yang aneh. Jungkook mendengarnya. Getar dalam nada suara Taehyung, ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam nada suara pemuda itu. "Diam saja di halte. Aku akan menjemputmu." Ia berbelok di tikungan kanan, berlari di sepanjang trotoar sepi, lantas mengambil kelokan kiri. "Jarak rumahku dan halte—"

" _Tapi aku sudah setengah perjalanan_ ," kilah Taehyung. " _Lagi pula, kau dalam perjalanan juga, bukan? Ha ha, lucu sekali kalau kita tiba-tiba bertemu dan_ —"

"Tidak, tidak, diam di tempatmu, Kim."

" _Astaga, Jungkook. Kau ini kenapa_?"

"Aku serius."

" _Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak? Ayolah. Kenapa kita tidak bertemu dengan cara drama_ —"

"TAEHYUNG!"

Jungkook refleks memanggil; menghentikan laju larinya tanpa takut. Yang dipanggil spontan berbalik, ketika akhirnya dua pasang mata berbada warna bersirobok dalam detik interval yang cukup lama. Ketika mereka bertemu pada tiga jalan persimpangan yang terbuka, terpisah antara dua kelokan yang berbeda, dan terpaut dengan jarak sejauh lima meter.

Dan bagaimana akhirnya Jungkook kembali berlari. Semakin cepat, cepat, mengikuti instingnya ketika akhirnya ia berhenti, menarik tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung lebih dekat lagi dan mendekapnya dalam satu pelukan hangat, juga erat.

Tak ada yang protes ketika Taehyung menumpukan seluruh wajahnya di bahu Jungkook sembari membalas pelukan pemuda itu; bagaimana kedua lengan yang melingkar erat dan menetak di tulang belakang Jungkook, bagaimana getar yang mengikuti ketika Jungkook memeluknya, dan bagaimana akhirnya Jungkook bisa merasakan panas merembes di antara bahan parka dan epidermisnya yang mendingin.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Bibir Jungkook tidak berhenti mengucap kalimat menenangkan. "Operasi ibumu akan berhasil, Tae. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Tak ada balasan dengan konfesi tulusnya. Tak pula sanggahan atau tanggapan ringan.

Kim Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk menjawab ketika akhirnya ia menangis sepuas mungkin. Mengeluarkan segala perih, luka, bahkan sedu-sedannya yang selama ini berontak untuk dikeluarkan.

Malam itu, salju pertama baru saja turun.

.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n :** Hai :") fanfiksi ini _repost_ dari AO3, terima kasih sudah membaca~ *wink*


End file.
